The invention relates to a coin holder for motor vehicles.
Coin holders of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In one of the known coin holders disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,105 a receptacle element for a plurality of coins is provided, which receptacle element can be inserted vertically int the housing of the coin holder. The coin holder can be arranged, for example, in the control panel of a motor vehicle. The receptacle element is unlocked by pressing it and is removed linearly upwards into a removal position by a spring. By pressing the receptacle element down, the latter can be displaced back into the storage position against the spring force. As a result of the large height of travel that must be covered in the displacement to the removal position, the total installation depth for that known coin holder is relatively large.